


I Trust You

by SchwarzePandaKatze



Series: SwanQueenWeek2015 - (Tropes and Cliches) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day 5 - Best Friend Romance, F/F, SwanQueenWeek Summer 2015, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueenweek, sweet and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchwarzePandaKatze/pseuds/SchwarzePandaKatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Day 5 - Best Friend Romance) Regina uses the words 'I trust you' and somehow it freaks Emma out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

**I Trust You**

Emma is standing in the supermarket, looking at the diversity of fruits lying around. Regina is hosting a barbecue in her garden today, the whole Charming family is invited. David will be standing on the grill and will buy the steak, Mary Margaret will help Regina with the salads and well, Emma had decided she will be responsible for the desert. Which had sounded like a great idea when she had suggested it. It wasn't so hard to buy a big bowl of Chunky Monkey. Unfortunately later Emma had remembered that Regina didn't eat ice cream. Which is why she was now standing in a supermarket, looking at the fruit. She wanted to make a fruit salad. Apples and watermelon had already made it into her shopping basket. Strawberries would be a safe bet too. But would Regina eat kiwis and pears and would grapes be allowed too? 

Better call Regina and ask. 

Like always, Regina picks up rather quickly. "Hey Emma, everything alright?" 

"Hey, yeah...no...ehm..." 

"You can't make it today." Regina says, sounding disappointed. 

"No! No, that's not it. I will be there." Emma quickly reassures and she kind of hears a gasp of relief from Regina. 

"So what is it?" 

"I'm in the supermarket." Emma begins. 

"Okay." 

"Standing in front of the fruit section." 

"Mmh hm." 

"Well, since I figured you don't want to eat ice cream..." 

"That's correct." Regina chips in. 

"...I thought I could make a fruit salad." 

"That sounds nice." Regina comments. 

"Yeah...the thing is...besides apples, watermelons and strawberries I have no idea what else you would eat, or what would fit together. So...want to give me a hint?" 

"Oh Emma." And Emma can hear the smile in Regina's voice. "That's sweet of you, but you know I do trust your judgement. Just buy what you think will fit. I trust you. I have to go now, Henry is calling me the second time already. Guess he needs help with something. See you later at the barbecue?" 

"Yeah, I will be there." Emma hangs up and her shoulders immediately drop. Great. Regina trusts her. Which is awesome if you think where they both had started. It's great that they had establish a friendship where they both trust each other, but right now a little bit guidance and a little less blind believe would have been better. 

Emma sighs and looks at the various fruits. "So, do I just buy everything...?" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Later, when Emma knocks at Regina's door, she is a little nervous and wonders if she had made the right decision. Regina opens the door with a smile. "Hey there." 

"Hey." Emma says weakly and hands Regina the bowl. 

"Thanks." Regina takes it and walks back into the kitchen. "Your parents are already here." 

Emma follows, walking to her Mom who stands at the kitchen counter cutting tomatoes and gives her a hug. "Hey Mom." 

"Hi Honey, how was your day?" 

"Okay, I guess." Emma is watching Regina, who had decided to inspect the content of the bowl more precisely. She walks beside Regina, heart racing. "And?" Emma asks nervously. 

Regina looks at her and smiles. "Looks good. See, you don't need to worry. I knew you had a good judgement." 

"Yeah, about that." Emma grabs the other bowl of fruit salad she had prepared and stashed into her bag before coming here. "This is Plan B." Emma admits with reddened cheeks. "I put different fruits in that one, just in case you didn't like the other." Both, Regina and Mary Margaret begin to laugh and Emma's cheeks get even redder. 

"You must be very scared of me." Regina gets out between her laughter. 

"I'm not scared, just...you kinda freaked me out with your 'I trust you'. That put a lot of pressure on my shoulders. I didn't want to disappoint you and break your trust." 

That causes a new wave of laughter and Regina puts her hand on Emma's forearm to steady herself. 

"It's not funny." Emma says, it was supposed to sound annoyed but the laughter of the other two woman are infectious and Emma can't hide her smile anymore. "Seriously Regina, you should have seen me in that fruit section after our call. I was sweating and putting almost every fruit I could find in that basket. Don't you dare trust me again." 

Emma's confession doesn't stop the laughter of the other two, but Emma doesn't mind. Not when Regina's laugh sounds so carefree and her hand is on Emma's bare forearm. 

It's then that Henry sticks his head through the kitchen door. "What are you guys laughing about?" 

"Nothing." Regina says, still chuckling. And because of Henry's questioning look she adds. "Your mother is just being sweet." 

Henry's looks puzzled to Emma who is blushing, but she shrugs, not wanting to tell that embarrassing story again. "It's nothing." 

"Okay." Henry says and inspects both fruit bowls. "That's desert?" He asks and by the look on his face he seems not amused. 

"Of course not. I brought ice cream for my favorite son." Emma tells him and reveals the ice cream that was also hidden in her bag. 

"You mean your only son." Henry says with a grin and takes the ice cream, storing it in the freezer. 

Emma rolls her eyes. "You're still my favorite." 

It's now Henry's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever. I just came inside because we need a lighter to start the fire. Apparently rocks doesn't work as good as Grandpa thinks." He finds what he is looking for in one of the drawers and leaves the kitchen again. 

After he left the kitchen, Emma eyes the room. There are a few salads already finished, but it looks like there is still some work to do. "Can I help you with anything?" The question is directed towards Regina, who is still standing beside her, her hand still on Emma's arm. 

"I think we have it covered here. Why don't you bring one of these outside and watch out that the boys don't burn the house." Regina says while taking her hand off of Emma's arm, handing her a bowl of salad. 

"Sure." Emma says and takes the salad. "And don't worry about the boys, I will make sure that they don't burn your lawn." She is almost out of the kitchen when Regina is calling after her. 

"Oh and Emma, I'm not worried. After all, I do trust you." Regina can barely stiffen her laugh while Mary Margaret giggles. 

"Ha ha. Very funny." Emma rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen, but there is a smile on her lips. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It is two weeks after they had their barbecue. Emma is sitting in her office, being bored and doodling on some paper when her phone rings. She smiles when she reaches for the phone and sees the caller ID. "Madame Mayor, what can I do for you today?" 

"Not today, on Thursday." 

Regina's voice sounds tense, which makes Emma worry. "Everything alright?" 

There's a long sigh on the other end. "My car broke down. It's going to be at the garage until Friday, but..." 

"But Henry's school play will be on Thursday, so you need a ride to get there." Emma concludes. 

"Yeah." Regina says tired. 

"No problem, I will pick you up and we will arrive there together. Everything alright with you?" Emma asks concerned. 

"Yes, just tired because of that car break down this morning. I will be fine." 

"Are you hurt?" 

"I didn't had an accident Emma, my car just didn't want to move all of a sudden. I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." 

"How about I come over with a beer, or two." 

"Sheriff Swan, you are not telling me you want to drink alcohol while working, are you? If so, I would have to report that." 

Emma is sure she can hear a smile in this sentence, which relieves her. Regina doesn't seem to be hurt or too tensed up. "Just one beer then, understood. I will be there in a few minutes." 

"But Emma..." Regina begins in her scolding voice. 

"Yeah?" 

"...unlike last time, we are not wasting the whole afternoon talking about nonsense. I do have work to do." 

Emma grins. Remembering the last time they had sat together in Regina's office. Talking about everything that had come to their mind. It had been relaxing, talking with Regina was easy and funny. "Yeah, sure." Emma says, but mentally she already decides to buy a few more drinks. 

It isn't until the next day that Emma remembers that she had forgotten to ask Regina when she had to pick her up. Leave it to Emma Swan to spend another afternoon with Regina and forget to ask the essential question. She quickly calls Regina's cellphone to get an answer. 

"Hey Regina." 

"Something wrong?" 

"Well, yeah. I kind of forgot to ask you something yesterday." 

"Really?" Regina's says, the smirk clearly audible over the phone. "It's not like we talked yesterday for, how long was it, 3 hours, 4 hours?" 

"Three and a half. Anyway, about Henry's school play tomorrow. When do you want me to pick you up?" 

"I don't know, how about..." Regina is making a pause to think and somehow Emma can feel something shift right then. Regina is up to something, she can feel it. "Emma." Regina purrs and yes, Emma is sure now, Regina is up to something. "Just come in time so we won't miss Henry's play. **I do trust you** to be on time." She can hear Regina's chuckling before the line goes blank. 

Really? 

She should have never told Regina that the phrase 'I trust you' freaked her out. Regina will surely be all grumpy when they will arrive too late. Not to mention that Emma herself has no intention on coming too late to the first school play she will see of her son. 

Now when is she supposed to pick that woman up? 

The next day, when the door to Mifflin Street 108 opens, Emma glares at Regina. "Don't you **ever** do that again." 

"Do what again?" Regina asks innocently, but the glint in her eyes is evidence enough that she knows what Emma is referring to. 

"You are pure evil." Emma says before stepping inside. 

"Well, they did call me evil queen for a reason." The smirk on Regina's face is now visible. "How was your day?" 

"I'm not in the mood for small talk, grab your jacket so we can get going." 

"Get going? Emma, I don't intend on going there within the next hour. You do know how early you are? I do need to get dressed first." 

"You are dressed." Emma blurts out. 

"These are my work clothes. I intend to wear something else tonight." 

"Uuuurrrghhh, you will be the death of me." Emma says frustrated, while stomping towards the living room and sitting down on the couch with a loud thump. 

"It won't take long." Regina promises, but Emma's only response is a growl. 

Regina vanishes upstairs and Emma zaps through the tv program until she finds a show she recognizes. She doesn't have to wait long until Regina comes back down, both of her hands behind her back. She stands behind the couch where Emma sits. "I brought a piece offer." Regina says and rests her elbow on the backrest of the couch, showing Emma her right hand where she is holding a candy bar. Emma doesn't miss the fact that it is her favorite flavor. 

Begrudgingly Emma takes it. "If you think you can win me over with one candy bar you're wrong." 

"I know." Regina says and shows her other hand. "That's why I brought two." 

A smile is itching on Emma's lip and she takes the other candy bar too. "Don't think we are even now. You did freak me out again." 

"That was the plan." 

"You're evil." 

Regina chuckles. "You already mentioned that." She sits down on the couch, right next to Emma. "So what do I need to do to make it up to you?" 

Emma thinks for a moment, taking a bite from the candy bar. "You could invite me for dinner." 

"Anything in particular you want to eat?" Regina is smiling, knowing exactly what Emma will say next. 

"Lasagna." 

Regina chuckles again. "What an unexpected answer." 

Emma glares again at Regina, but she has a hard time keeping her attitude up when Regina sits next to her and looks so beautiful. 

"How does Saturday sound?" Regina asks. 

Emma nods in agreement. "So what are we going to do know?" 

"We could show up early and embarrass our son." Regina suggests. 

Emma smirks. "Sounds like a plan." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It's Friday afternoon, Emma had driven Regina to the garage to pick up her car and since both of them where hungry, they had decided to visit a restaurant in the area. 

"His face when we arrived early was priceless." Emma chuckles. "And that part when you said you could tell his friends some stories about his baby days. I do have to admit your evil side can be really funny, as long as it isn't directed towards oneself." 

"It was harmless, in the end we didn't tell anyone any stories at all." 

"It was still funny making Henry believe we could tell those stories." Emma says and studies the card the waiter had brought over. 

"It was." Regina admits with a smile. "Thanks again for driving me." 

"Anytime." Emma answers and smiles back. 

"Do you think you can order for me? I do have to go to..." 

"Yeah sure. What do you want?" 

"Whatever you will order for me." Regina tells her with a smirk and stands up. "I trust you." Winking at Emma before leaving the table. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"She won't stop that trust thing, it is making me crazy." Emma says frustrated, taking a bite from her jelly toast. Like every Sunday morning, she has breakfast with her parents. 

"You do realize she is just teasing you." Mary Margaret tries to calm her daughter. 

"I know." Emma whines. "It's just...every time she says it I feel this pressure to make the right decision. I mean...we know each other for a long time now and every time she says it I got the feeling she wants to verify that I listen to her, that I pay attention to her life." 

"I think you put way too much thought into this thing. I agree with Mary Margaret, Regina just likes to tease you and see this panicked look on your face. It is kinda funny, you know." David says while filling his cup of coffee. 

Emma glares at him. "Thank you for finding it funny when I look panicked." 

"It wasn't meant like that. It's just teasing, you know that, right? It is the same when you make fun of me for not being able to start a fire." 

"You did use stones to lighten that fire." And a grin is forming on Emma's lips. 

"It did work in the Enchanted Forest." Her father protests. "The stones are different here." 

"Sure." Emma says sarcastically. 

They are all grinning now, enjoying their Sunday morning together. After a short time of silence Emma starts to talk again, still needing advice for her problem. 

"So what am I going to do? Regina won't stop with this trust issue. Even yesterday at the lasagna dinner, which by the way was supposed to be an apology for using that trust sentence, she used it." 

"Just break it." Mary Margaret suggests. 

"Break Regina's trust?? Are you nuts?!?" 

"She's right." David agrees and Emma looks at them like they are some kind of alien creatures. "Next time Regina asks you to choose something for her, bring her exactly the one thing she dislikes most. It will be fun and you won't be pressured anymore. It will be your counter strategy." 

"You two are crazy." Emma shakes her head. "I'm not going to break her trust." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The following week, Emma patrols on a sunny day. Since there was nothing to do in her office, she had decided she could enjoy the nice weather. 

"Not on duty today?" Someone asks behind her. 

Emma turns around and sees Regina with a shopping bag. 

"I'm patrolling." Emma clarifies and shows her badge. "Want me to escort you to your car?" 

"If you insist." Regina tells her, but that smile on her face makes it clear that she would very much like it. "How was your day?" 

"Boring. The most interesting event today was watching two birds fight over a piece of bread." 

"Must be boring to be the Sheriff of such a peaceful town." Regina teases. 

Emma grins. "You know, I think being Mayor must be even more boring." 

This statement causes Regina to laugh. They reach the car and Regina stores the bags of groceries in the backseat. "Thanks for the escort Sheriff Swan." 

Emma holds the driver door open for Regina. "Always a pleasure." 

"Have a nice day." Regina says while getting in the car. 

"You too. See you Wednesday for movie night." Emma closes the door, but Regina frowns at her, letting the window down. 

"Hasn't Henry told you?" 

"Told me what?" 

"He's invited to a friend’s house. This means no movie night this Wednesday." 

"Oh." Is all Emma says. She likes Wednesday. Henry had started this tradition where they would watch movies at Regina's house together. Just Henry, Regina and her. Mostly they watch some stuff Henry wants to see, which means superhero movies, which almost every time ends with Regina complaining about the amount of hero movies and the insufficient amount of villain movies. It's always fun and Emma always looks forward to this day. 

"But if you want we could still do something together. Watch something else for a change." Regina suggest. 

Emma's heart jumps at that suggestion. She likes spending time alone with Regina, she always gets to now some minor secret about Regina. A little detail Regina is willing to share with her. Emma is proud that she's the one Regina is opening up to. "That would be nice. Any special movie you want to watch?" 

Regina shakes her head. "No, not really." And suddenly there is a glint in her eyes and the corner of her mouth itches up into a smile. 

"Don't you dare." Emma warns. 

"I'm sure you will bring a good movie with you." Regina purrs. "I trust you." 

"Regina!" 

But it’s no use, Regina just giggles, starts her car and drives away while waving goodbye to Emma. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

As Wednesday arrives, Emma had decided it is time for payback. She can't endure this pressure anymore. So she had searched for an absolute crappy movie, one with the worst ratings. Then she had gone out to buy wine and snacks. But not the good wine in bottles, no, she had picked up the cheapest cartoon of wine she could find. Also a pack of sweet treats had made it into her shopping basket. Regina dislikes sweet tasting stuff. 

Equipped with a horrible movie, terrible wine and tooth rotting sweets, Emma stands before Regina's door. 

Regina greats her with a genuine smile. "Hey there." 

"Hey, I brought wine." Emma announces and hands Regina the carton of wine. She had expected Regina to laugh, to see instantly behind that counter maneuver of Emma, but Regina only frowns, not mentioning the bad decision of wine choice. 

"Thanks, come on in." Regina leads them into the living room, putting the wine on the table. "Did you find a movie we can watch?" 

"Yes." Emma holds up the DVD case. "That's a good one." It's a lie, she had seen two minutes and it was a disaster. It was some zombie Wild West apocalypse movie, played by people who had no idea of acting. And as far as the reviews had told her, there was no further plot to this movie. 

But Regina doesn't suspect the lie. 

"Great. I will just get us some glasses." Regina vanishes into the kitchen and Emma gets the movie ready, sitting on the couch placing the sweets on the table when Regina comes back. 

"I also brought some snacks." 

"That's thoughtful of you." Regina fills the glasses and hands one to Emma before she sits down herself. Emma can already smell the ugly taste of the wine and she can barely suppress to wrinkle her nose. 

"To our first movie night alone." The smile on Regina's face when she says it almost kills Emma. Regina looks so happy and Emma is about to ruin it with terrible wine and a crappy movie. 

Their glasses jingle and both take a sip of the wine. Emma wants to spit it out again, so terrible is the taste. Regina does wrinkle her nose and looks frowning into her glass. "It has its one special taste." Regina states, before she looks to Emma, her frown morphing into a smile. "Ready to start movie night?" 

To be honest, Emma is baffled. Shouldn't Regina pick up on that terrible choice of wine? Why isn't she saying anything bad about it at all? "ehm...yeah." Emma hits the play button. Regina will surely know what's going on after she had seen the first minutes of the movie. 

5 minutes pass. 

Regina doesn't say anything that inclines that she finds the movie terrible, although Emma already finds it unbearable. Any minute Regina is going to see behind Emma's motive of bringing over the worst movie to end Regina's teasing. 

10 minutes pass. 

Emma can see Regina frowning and looking confused, but she still hasn't said anything. The movie is getting worse. Any second Regina will say something, Emma is sure of that. 

15 minutes pass. 

Emma's hands are sweaty now. Why hasn't Regina said anything? And she keeps politely sipping at her wine, smiling genuinely at Emma every time she catches her eye. 

20 minutes pass. 

Regina must have seen behind her plan and plays along, that's it. That is the only explanation why Regina is still watching this crap. Even Emma herself feels the strong urge to stop this terrible movie. Regina's wants to see who can give up first. Well, Emma is not going to give up. 

25 minutes pass. 

Regina takes one of the candies from the table, putting it into her mouth without further looking what it is. Emma's heart stops beating as she realizes that Regina took the one with caramel. Regina hates caramel above everything. Regina realizes her mistake too. Grimacing and looking confused at the candy paper in her hand. Emma expects Regina to spit the candy out, but she doesn't. She looks confused to Emma, but when Emma doesn't respond in any way, Regina just looks back at the candy paper. 

30 minutes pass. 

It is torture. This movie is the worst. Regina keeps politely sipping at that broth which is labeled wine. And every time their eyes meet, Regina smiles at her. It is supposed to be their first movie night together and Emma is ruining it. Why the hell had she decided to do this? This happens when you listen to your parents. 

"That's enough. I can't take this anymore." Emma stops the movie. "I give up. You win." 

Regina looks confused and worried at her. "Emma? What are you talking about? Are you alright." 

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Emma asks disbelieving. 

"Figured out what? What's wrong?" Regina's worried eyes and her concerned voice is killing Emma. Regina hasn't figured it out. Oh gosh. She had made Regina waste 30 minutes of her life and Regina doesn't even know why. 

"The movie. You said you trust me to pick a good one and in order to stop you from using that 'trust you' phrase I picked up the worst movie possible. It's all Mary Margaret's and David's fault, they suggested it. I'm so sorry Regina. Please don't throw me out. I will never break your trust again. I'm so sorry." Emma blurts all of this out in a hurry, which is probably why Regina is staring at her, trying to catch up what Emma had said. 

"You...what?" Regina stammers. 

"I'm so sorry." 

Regina starts to laugh and this time it's Emma's turn to look confused. Regina puts her glass on the table to avoid spilling its content on the couch while she holds her stomach and laughs. 

"Thank goodness." Regina says and places her hand on Emma's forearm. "I was worried about you, since none of this seemed like you." 

"I broke your trust." Emma says, not understanding why Regina was laughing and looking so relieved. 

"You realize I was just teasing you." Regina tells her and smiles. 

"But..." 

"What did you think I would do? Burn half of the town because of some bad movie? I think I got past the point where I want to destroy half of the world." 

"I thought you would throw me out, stop talking to me, chase me with a fireball. I don't know." Emma leans back, resting her head on the backrest of the couch, staring at the ceiling. 

Regina begins to stroke Emma's arm with her thumb. "Did you really think I would throw you out because of one bad movie?" 

"Because I broke your trust." Emma clarifies. 

"You didn't break my trust Emma. You were teasing me, just like I was teasing you. With the slightly difference that I didn't realize it until now." 

"I just made you waste half an hour of your life." 

Regina chuckles. "You didn't waste my time." 

"Gosh, you were eating caramel because I only bought snacks you hate." Emma places her free arm over her eyes. "I do feel so bad." 

"Yeah, that was mean of you." But there is no malice in Regina's voice, just amusement. Her thumb is still stroking Emma's arm, which helps Emma to relax a little. 

"Why aren't you mad? This doesn't make any sense." But then Emma turns her head and looks at Regina, and suddenly everything makes sense. 

"There is nothing you can do that would make me want to chase you out of my life. You're way too important for me." 

It's this soft voice, these loving eyes and the tender strokes which tempt Emma to lean in closer. Her heart is beating so loud, that she is sure Regina can hear it too. 

Regina leans in too. 

The moment their lips connect, Emma doesn't notice anything else besides the feeling of Regina's lips on her own. The smile that is on Regina's lips even though they are kissing. 

One of Regina's hands finds its place on Emma's cheek, softly stroking and Emma can't remember a time when she had ever felt so special. She melts into Regina, feeling the warmth of her body. 

Emma feels like falling down and flying up high at the same time. 

It's making her breathless. 

She doesn't want this moment to end. Doesn't want to let go of those soft lips. But the need for air is stronger, so she disconnects her lips from Regina's. Breathing in heavily. 

Their foreheads are pressed together and their noses are touching. Regina smiles so lovingly at her, Emma is sure that regardless how many years will pass, she will never forget the way Regina is looking at her right now. 


End file.
